Aang
Aang was a Roonan male member of the Galactic Republic's Senate during the Clone Wars against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the war he served on the Military Oversight Committee and was persuaded by Senator Padmé Amidala to vote in favor of reducing the amount being spent on the Grand Army of the Republic. Despite Aang's vote, the senate voted to provide funding for another five million clone troopers to be made for the army. History The Roonan male Aang lived during the last decades of the Galactic Republic's rule. A politician, he became a senator of the Republic Senate, which was based on the galactic capital, Coruscant. He eventually attained a seat on the Senate Military Oversight Committee,1 a bureau affiliated with the operations of the Republic Military.3 By the time of the Clone Wars, his vote on the committee was considered to be decisive. In 21 BBY, the war's second year,4 Senator Padmé Amidala began a campaign to reduce the Republic's spending on the war effort against the separatist Confederacy of Independent Systems.5 She thus tried to persuade Aang to vote with her coalition,2 given his prominence on the Military Oversight Committee. As part of her negotiations with the Roonan, Amidala hosted a state banquet—one that was said to be the most important party of the season—in his honor at her apartment on Coruscant.1 The event also served as a celebration for the Roonan's birthday.6 Aang attended the event alongside Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and fellow senators Jakker-Sun, Kin Robb, Bail Prestor Organa, Mon Mothma, and Dantum Roohd. At the banquet, Amidala made sure to serve Aang's favorite dessert, Jogan fruit cake,1 despite the rarity of fresh Jogan fruit on Coruscant.7 Aang thereafter agreed to sign a treaty and support her campaign, leading a toast in honor of his decision.1 Aang was later present in the Senate when Senator Gume Saam proposed a measure for the deregulation of the InterGalactic Banking Clan to gain access to funds for the war effort. Despite Amidala's efforts to establishpeace negotiations with the Separatist Parliament, the Senate ultimately voted in favor of Saam's bill in light of a Separatist attack on Coruscant's power generator.8 Even with Aang's support,1 Amidala's initiative to reduce military spending soon suffered a similar end, with the Senate rejecting it and instead electing tofund59 the production of five million additional clone troopers for the Grand Army of the Republic. Personality A Roonan male, Aang had blue eyes and gray skin.1 Like most members of his species, he was very particular, and he sometimes mistook the slightest mistake on another's part for a deep insult.7An influential senator of the Republic during the Clone Wars, he came to hold a decisive vote on the Senate Military Oversight Committee.1 Even though fresh Jogan fruit was hard to come by on Coruscant,7 he greatly enjoyed Jogan fruit cake as a dessert, to the point that Padmé Amidala was able to win his support for her military spending reduction measure by serving the dish at a state banquet celebrating his birthday. Aang's favorite color was red,1 and he often wore a suit of red with black boots to official proceedings affiliated with theGalactic Senate.18 His high particularity caused Amidala to go to considerable lengths to entertain him; she even chose to wear a red dress at the banquet to please him with his favorite color. Behind the scenes The character of Senator Aang was created for the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series and first appeared in the episode "Evil Plans," which aired on November 5, 2010 as part of the series' third season. He was voiced by voice actor Terrence Carson,2 who also provided the series' voice for Jedi Master Mace Windu.11 Aang was later given a brief cameo appearance in the Senate in the episode "Heroes on Both Sides,"8 which aired two weeks after "Evil Plans" on November 19.12 Aang's character model was based on that of fellow Roonan senator Edcel Bar Gane, who was originally developed for the second season episode "Senate Murders."13 Aang's model later became the basis for another Roonan character, Jedi Master Halsey, for the third season episode "Monster." Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Evil Plans" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Heroes on Both Sides" Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Republic Category:Senators Category:Male Category:Noah's Ark